The present invention relates to air compressors and more particularly to air compressors of the type forming a component of a portable power operated air compressor assembly.
Portable power operated air compressor assemblies of the type herein contemplated are well known. A typical use for such assemblies is to provide the compressed air to operate fastener driving devices at locations where a permanent source of air under pressure is not available, as for example at a new building construction site.
A limitation on the life expectancy of power operated air compressor assemblies of this type is a malfunction of the air compressor itself. Many compressors suffer from damage of internal moving parts due to excessive wear. This wear is attributed to infrequent changing of oil at routine intervals. The openings for adding and emptying oil are typically small in diameter and difficult to access. The small and hard to access openings make it difficult to change the oil easily and the process is usually quite messy. Oil is often drained onto the ground because of the limitations in accessing a receptacle under the drain opening. It has been found that this difficult procedure for adding and emptying oil inhibits users from changing the oil of the machine as often as the recommended schedule calls for, which leads to the premature wear of internal components. Thus, there is a need to provide a compressor which facilitates the changing of the oil.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described need. In accordance with the principles of the present invention this objective is achieved by providing a compressor comprising a housing including a main housing body having an interior reservoir for receiving an oil supply and an upright cover fixedly attached to the main body. The cover has an oil discharge opening extending through a lower portion thereof. The lowest surface defines the oil discharge opening being disposed at substantially the same level as a bottom surface defining the reservoir. The highest surface defines the oil discharge opening being above the normal static free surface level of the oil within the reservoir. A removable plug in the oil discharge opening which when removed allows oil in the reservoir to flow outwardly of the oil discharge opening. The cover has an upwardly facing oil flow engaging and configuring surface extending from the opening for defining the discharge flow configuration of oil flowing out of the opening when the plug is removed.
This objective can also be achieved by providing a compressor wherein the cover includes an exterior upwardly opening funnel shaped structure in an upper portion thereof having an oil filling opening leading from a lower end of the funnel shaped structure. A removable plug in the oil filling opening is configured and positioned to be manually removed to allow the oil filling opening to communicate with the reservoir.
It is preferable to meet the above-described need by providing a compressor wherein the cover includes both the oil flow engaging and configuring surface extending from oil discharge opening and the exterior upwardly opening funnel shaped structure preceding the oil filling opening. Both these designs incorporated into the cover will facilitate a clean changing of oil.
The above-described compressor is incorporated into a portable power operated air compressor assembly comprising a portable frame structure. The power operated air compressor unit carried by the frame structure has a structure constructed and arranged to provide a source of air under pressure when power driven. A containing structure carried by the frame structure is constructed and arranged to receive and contain the source of air under pressure provided by the power operated air compressor unit for use when desired. The portable frame structure includes a base portion providing ground engaging surfaces configured and positioned to engage and support the base portion in generally horizontally extending relation on a horizontal surface. The ground engaging surfaces are spaced below the oil flow engaging and configuring surface sufficient to allow an oil receiving container to be supported on the horizontal surface in a position to receive the flow from the oil flow engaging and configuring surface. For purposes of the present invention, it is sufficient to note that the compressor is fixed to a platform member of the frame structure. The details of the portable power operated air compressor assembly are disclosed in the patent application entitled xe2x80x9cPower Operated Air Compressor Assembly,xe2x80x9d attorney docket number SFS-174, filed concurrently herewith, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.